


Hysteria

by guineagirl5



Series: Song Inspired Harringrove Fics [1]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Mentioned Abuse, Song Lyrics, Swearing, mentioned sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 18:38:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17833994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guineagirl5/pseuds/guineagirl5
Summary: Billy looks up into Steve’s brown eyes, and that feeling is back. He’s having a heart attack. No, he’s experiencing Heaven. No, Steve has him under a spell and he doesn't ever want to escape. He’s shaking and Steve is holding him in those strong arms to shield Billy from his thoughts and the world and his father. Everything was okay. Steve said so.





	Hysteria

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone, this fic is based on a song I forgot about until recently. Hysteria by Def Leppard. You should give it a listen as I do include lyrics in the writing (I know it's cheesy, sorry) but the song gave me intense 80's/Harringgrove emotions. Basically, each time a song lyric appears, there's some sort of time skip. The first couple are longer periods than the later ones. Sorry if it's confusing. So yeah, enjoy! (unbeta'd, all mistakes are mine)
> 
> Click [here](https://youtu.be/3SluRyO4EA4) to listen to the song!

_Out of touch, out of reach, yeah_  
_You could try to get closer to me_

Billy was sure he was going nuts. Or he was gonna have a heart attack. Either one wouldn’t really surprise him at this point. He was in lo-... really infatuated with a boy, a boy who he was sure he hated only a few months ago with his pretty hair and pretty eyes and _why was he so pretty_. 

He wasn’t gay, girls were still pretty too. What was that one term? Bisexual? Maybe. All he knew was that the stupid pretty boy was getting under his defences. Steve Harrington. Billy never let anyone close to him in an emotional sense. He was always sharp edges, sharp words, sharp looks. Everything about Steve was soft. Soft clothes, soft hair (God, he wanted to touch that stupid hair), even a soft spot for the shitbird and her little friends. He wished he could be as carefree as Steve seemed. Wished his life wasn’t so goddamned complicated. Wished he could just kiss whoever the fuck he wanted and not worry about the consequences. Billy didn’t want to worry about anyone caring if he kissed that stupid little smirk off of Steve’s smug face--

Billy whipped his head back around from where he had been staring at Steve down the hall. Steve was such a ladies man, he would never want to kiss Billy, hold Billy, pin Billy to the mattress, pull Billy down the beach in California. He would never want Billy. 

_I'm in love, I'm in deep, yeah_  
_Hypnotized, I'm shaking to my knees_

After they went on their first date, (which was so cleverly disguised as hanging out), Billy’s feelings intensified. Now he felt like he could do all of the things he wanted to all those months ago in the hall. So he did. 

He touched Steve’s stupid soft hair, tugged on his soft clothes, kissed his soft lips...

Billy realized he was crying. Crying on the second date with the boy of his dreams in the middle of fucking nowhere Indiana. Fuck.

Except he didn’t feel the hard punches of his Father, the hard words from that horrible man’s mouth in the privacy of their so-called home. He felt soft thumbs on his cheeks wiping the wetness away, heard soft words in his ear about how everything was okay, nothing would happen to him while they were together. Soft. How Steve always was. He loved this boy. 

How could Steve even tell what he was crying about? How he was crying because this is what Billy has wanted for so long, and now that he has it, he knows he doesn’t really deserve it? He doesn’t deserve any of it, after the way he treated Steve on the court, in the hall, all because he couldn’t convey how he thought Steve was the most beautiful human on the planet. He guesses Steve just knows because he’s actually an angel. 

Billy looks up into Steve’s brown eyes, and that feeling is back. He’s having a heart attack. No, he’s experiencing Heaven. No, Steve has him under a spell and he doesn't ever want to escape. He’s shaking and Steve is holding him in those strong arms to shield Billy from his thoughts and the world and his father. Everything was okay. Steve said so. 

_I got to know tonight_  
_If you're alone tonight_  
_Can't stop this feeling_  
_Can't stop this fire_

Billy was running. His car was still in the driveway at his house, the keys left on the kitchen table where he had dropped them after school and before all of the yelling started again. He had to escape and had no extra time to grab his keyring. Now he was soaking wet in the rain that had graciously decided to wait until he was outside. His hair was flat, and he hated it. The one thing in his life he could normally control and now he didn’t have what he needed to fix it again. 

Billy ran to the payphone in front of the drug store. His trembling hands dropped several coins in the slot and dialled the only number he bothered to memorize. 

“Hello?” A groggy Steve picked up the receiver, Billy realized. Of course he had been sleeping, it’s two in the morning. Billy shuddered out a breath. 

“Babe, I...” Billy choked on his own air for a second. He breathed and tried again. “Are your parents home?”

There was a pause, a shuffling sound happening on the other end of the phone. “Billy? Sweetheart, what’s wrong?” Steve sounded more awake now. Normally, Billy would have chastised Steve for the pet name but found himself loving it at that moment. 

“I just want to see you... don’t want your parents asking questions,” Billy joked. 

Another pause. “Your dad?” 

Billy nodded, then came back to reality and knew Steve couldn’t see him. “Yeah...” 

“I’ll leave the door unlocked, okay?” Steve muttered. 

“Okay.” 

_Oh, I get hysterical, hysteria, oh, can you feel it, do you believe it?_  
_It's such a magical mysteria_  
_When you get that feeling better start believing_

Billy felt his chest loosen in relief when his soggy feet stepped through the Harrington’s front door. The door had indeed been unlocked, and he closed it as quietly as he could. Immediately, Steve was padding down the stairs, holding a towel and clean clothes. 

Billy’s damn tear ducts betrayed him again. He didn’t know if he was sad because he couldn’t have a normal life, or if he had a rush of lunacy because he realized he was safe with Steve. The pretty boy wordlessly held him, not caring about the moisture seeping into his own clothes. 

Billy only took a deep breath when he realized he started to sound a little hysterical. “I’m sorry.” He whispered against Steve’s shoulder. He felt a feather-light touch in his wet hair and knew it was Steve’s lips.

“Nothing to be sorry for, sweetheart. Let’s get you warmed up in bed, yeah?” Steve led Billy up to his bedroom and helped him shed his wet jacket and jeans.

Billy grabbed Steve’s face suddenly, kissing him fervent and deep, like he couldn’t fucking breathe without the soft boy's soft lips on his own. His fingers desperately dug into that stupid mussed up hair. Steve moaned lightly against Billy’s lips, then pulled away. 

“Billy, Babe... are you okay?” Steve’s fingers played lightly over Billy’s chest.

Billy leaned his forehead on Steve’s own and took a deep breath. 

“I just... fucking love you, okay? I want you to know that.” 

Steve’s mouth gaped and he pulled away so he could look in Billy’s eyes. He saw the earnest almost crazed love in those blue orbs and knew it was true. 

“I... I love you too.” 

_Get closer to me, get closer baby  
Baby, closer, get closer, closer to me_

Billy’s still damp hair laid across Steve’s pillow as he stared at the ceiling. Steve’s own cheek rested along Billy’s chest, his deft fingers drawing circles on Billy’s bare stomach. The sheets pooled across their naked waists, keeping the cool air away from already chilly feet. 

Steve wasn’t close enough, Billy decided. He turned onto his side, pulling Steve to his chest and under his chin. Billy should protect Steve, not the other way around. Steve was too good for all the shit that he’s gone through. 

He felt an exhale of breath along his neck and realized Steve was giggling. 

“What’s so funny, princess?” Billy slurred with tiredness.

“You’re a maniac sometimes.” Steve finally whispered, kissing Billy’s pec. “You come into my house, soaking wet, cry, then tell me you love me, then fuck me into oblivion.” He paused. “Isn’t it a little ridiculous? I mean, not that crying is ridiculous-”

Billy smirked, eyes closed as he interrupted Steve. “I fucked you into oblivion, huh?” 

Steve laughed out loud, grabbing that stupid mullet to kiss Billy hard. “Even after all you’ve been through, you still manage to amaze me with your humor, Hargrove... You’ll always be safe with me.” 

Billy smiled against Steve's lips. “I know.”


End file.
